friends?
by alexzjohnsonfan23
Summary: I went up stairs to my floor, shut my door, lay down, put my head in the pillow, and calmly and sweetly screamed my head off until I felt my lungs in my throat.


"What song suits you the best right now?"

Seems like a simple question, right?

Wrong.

Let me introduce myself.

My name is Ariana. I'm 17. Well, kinda. I LOOK 17. I'm really 1,000 years old. Pleasure to meet you.

This all started a few weeks ago.

_I sighed, bored. there was a million and one things to do in the ningenkai and I have already done them all. So I sat there in my house slash mansion thingy, bored out of my mind. Music played gently in the back round. Paramore. Ignorance. Cool._

_**If I'm a bad person, you don't like me.**_

_**Well I guess I'll make my own way.**_

_**It's a circle,**_

_**A mean cycle.**_

_**I can't excite you anymore.**_

_Heh. Wasn't that the truth. _

_Searching for one person for 200 years gets boring after a while. _

_And I really hate being bored. _

_"Damn.", I sighed again. _

_So. Fucking. Bored. _

_I got up and went to the bathroom mirror to see what I wanted to do with myself tonight. _

_My long auburn hair was straight and shinny. My bangs were as long as the rest of it. They were parted to the side, covering half of my face._

_My eyes were deep pools of blue. The light hit them the they shone brightly._

_My pale skin was free of imperfections._

_I wore a black spaghetti strap shirt, a light jean skirt, black boy shorts under the skirt, and black high heel boots. I wore my family medallion: a ruby that was held in place by being stuck inside of a crestant moon held up by a black fabric tie. It is the families pride and joy. I touched it. My black nail polish was smooth and covered my whole nail. I did my red lip gloss, black liner, black mascara, and black eye shadow, and smiled. I walked out of my room and down the hall. My brother, Ray, was out and about again. He wore the same medallion as I did. He looked like he was 20, but he was really 1020 years old. Like the rest of the family, we both stopped aging at a certain age. For my brother it was 20. For me it was 17. The only sound in the house was my heels clicking on the marble floor. I explored my huge house, something I never really had time to do. i went to the fifth floor, my own personal floor. Everything up there belonged to me. The only reason i didn't live up there was because it was to far from the kitchen, although there was one up there. But it didn't have any food in it. I went to the bathroom and then to the game room. i sat down and started playing speed racer. After about 10 minutes I got bored again and shut off the game. I heard the door close. I turned and saw my brother. He looked just like me, only his hair was much shorter._

_"Hey Kiddo.", he said. I rolled my eyes and smirked._

_"Hey, Loser.", I said. He rolled his eyes. I laughed. We heard a knock at the door. I went down the elevator and opened it. I saw the Reikai Tentai there. I flashed them a came down and saw them. _

_"What do YOU want?", he asked. I crossed my arms. This could be a problem._

_"Ariana. We need you to come with us.", Kurama said. Wait. KURAMA?! As in YOUKO Kurama?! Wow. So...what did I do, you ask. Well I would love to tell you that I laughed in their faces. I slammed the door shut and they broke it down. That we got into a world ending fight and Ray and I won. Yeah...I would LOVE to tell you that. The truth: I nearly fainted on the spot. I walked away saying,_

_"Excuse me." Then I went up stairs to my floor, shut my door, lay down, put my head in the pillow, and calmly and sweetly screamed my head off until I felt my lungs in my throat. Then I got up, packed my bag, and went downstairs. Ray patted my head._

_"You put up a great fight.", he said. I glared at him. He grinned and left. I sighed again. _

_Well...._

_It's better than being bored._

_I went to the door and raised a brow._

_"Well? What are you waiting for? Don't stand there like a bunch of idiots.", I said. Kuwabara glared at me. I broke out in a grin. Kurama opened a portal for us. We all hopped through. I landed in Koemna's office. I crossed my arms and tapped my fingers, waiting for a explanation for why I was there. The guys left and I sat down._

_"Ariana. We need you to join our team."_

_"Why?"_

_"Your expertise could help us with many missions."_

_"And?"_

_"You don't have to live with your brother."_

_"Done!", I said and shook hands with him. I went out and saw the guys. Kurama gave me a cold look. I ignored him. Yusuke and Kuwabara showed me around. I got to my room and opened the door. The walls were crimson with Black full moons and black stars around the room. A large bed with black metal posts. The sheets were black, the blanket soft and a hot pink color, and different pillows in black, crimson, and pink. The vanity was black with three mirrors on it. There was a huge hot pink book case and next to it was a reading section. there was hot pink and crimson bean bag chairs there. Then there was 3 more rooms that were in the walk in closet. One was purple with lyrics of my favorite songs writen in black. It had a whole wall full of CD's and a large high quality speaker system. It was also a karaoke machine. There was a recording section with a electric guitar, a acoustic guitar, drums, a bass, a piano, and a microphone. It was amazing. I walked into the recording studio and saw my family medallion hung right in the middle of a black plaque. I smiled. This room kicked ass. I went threw the closet again, finding awesome clothes. The second room was a midnight blue color with a huge TV. There was a whole wall of games, DVD's and movies. There was also a snack stand. It was charmed so it never ran out of food. Cool. The last room was a big room with a small bed in it. it was green and it had plants in it. There were beautiful. It also had a bed. Oh. I get it. It was for when i was in my wolf form. I came out into my room. I found the bathroom which was all black glass with red towels with black moons on them. I loved it. I picked up a Stephen King book and started to read. About a hour later, I put the book down, finished. There was a knock on the the door. I sunk deeper into the soft bean bag chair. "Come in.", I said. Yusuke came in._

_"Cool room!", he said. I smirked._

_"I know, right? So what do ya need?"_

_"Mission."_

_"Ah.", I said and got up and left with him. I walked into Koemna's office._

_"There has been some strange happenings in the city. I need you guys to go check it out.", he said. The potral appered and we jumped threw. I groaned. I was in the city on a mission. But maybe I could meet up with my friends._

_"Ariana!"_

_Speak of the devil._

_"Hey, guys. I didn't miss the show, did I?", I asked. Amber shook her head. _

_"Nope. It starts in a hour. Who are you friends?"_

_"Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara. Guys. This is Amber, Raven, and Kristin."_

_"Oh."_

_"Hey I gotta run. But I'll be back in time. Promise."_

_"Kay.", they said and left. I turned and grinned at the guys._

_"Sorry. Lets go. Come on!", I said and started walking. It didn't seem out of the ordinary. Just normal city life. Then I senced something. The guys followed me as I led them to a park. There was a big ugly red monster thing there, feeding off of children. The boys rushed ahead, but got knocked aside. I ran off to the forest and changed into my wolf form. A large wolf with red fur and icy blue eyes. I growled and charged. I knocked the monster off of it's feet. It turned into some kind of cat and came at me. I dodged. _

_.'s POV.:._

_This huge wolf came out of no where. But where was Ariana? Then I noticed the medallion around it's neck. It __was__ Ariana. She was fighting with all she had. The demon was badly hurt and was about to run when she chomped into his neck, killing him. She turned around and I walked closer to her. She sat down, panting. I sat down by her and she wagged her tail. I smiled and patted her head._

_"Nice job.", I said._

_"Where's Ariana?", Kuwabara asked. Everyone sweatdropped. Ariana got up and tilted her head up, showing him the medallion she was wearing. "Oh.", he said. I laughed. Ariana shook her head and walked off into the forest. A few minutes later, Ariana came out, dressed in her normal clothes. She had a few drops of blood on her cheek. She wiped it away._

_.'s POV.:._

_"Hey, guys. What's up?", I asked. Yusuke grinned._

_"Oh nothing.", he said. I laughed, putting a hand on my medallion. _

_"Come on, Ariana. You gotta go for your show.", Kuwabara said. I nodded._

_"Hey! Why don't you guys come with us? It would be a lot off fun. You would love Criss Angel Mindfreak!"_

_"Sounds like fun!", Yusuke said._

_"Hn.", Hiei said but I could tell he was interested._

_"Sweet! Let's go! If one of us is lucky, we might be able to go onstage with him!", I said. Yusuke laughed, seeing I was getting that dreamy look in my eyes._

_"Let's go!", Kuwabara yelled. I smiled. We left and got to the middle of town._

_"Yay! You made it!.", Kristin said, her short brown pigtails bouncing. Kristin's hair looked so cute. Her chocolate brown eyes were liner in black liner. She wore her favorite pink mini dress with black combat boots. Raven rolled her eyes. Her shoulder length raven hair had blue streaks in it. Her purple eyes were liner in blue. She wore a a jean hat, black tank top, skinny blue jeans, and black ballet flats. Amber's long, pale blonde hair was in low pigtails, red eyes lined in black. She wore a black mini dress that flowed out a little bit. She wore it with black heels. I grinned and said,_

_"Duh! I aint gonna miss Criss Angel's Believe! Let's go. Come on he ain't gonna hold the show til we sit down.", I pushed them inside. We all sat in the front. Half way threw the show, he asked for a helper. Raven raised my hand and Amber and Kristin pointed at me._

_"Seems like you have some rather helpful friends, miss. What's your name?"_

_"Ariana."_

_"Ariana. Would you like to help?"_

_"Sure!", I said. He helped me on stage and asked,_

_"Are you any good at flips and stuff?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then this should be easy for you.", he said. I caught Kurama glaring at Criss. I grinned when we started levitating. We floated about 15 feet off of the stage. Some of the people on the wires started doing tricks. I was helped out by Criss and his assisstant. We floated back to earth and everyone cheered. Criss helped me off stage and I sat back down. The show ended. Everyone was still talking about when we got home. I had so much fun upstage. I caught Kurama glaring at me. I growled and took him to another room._

_"What the hell is wrong with you? If ya have a problem with me, then say so. I don't care WHO you are. I'm not afraid of you.", I said. He smirked and I saw gold in his eyes. My eyes widened. _

_Okay. Now I was afraid._

_I turned on my heel and left. I sat down and huffed. Amber turned and asked...._

So here we are again. Back to THAT question.

"What song suits you the best right now?"

Now you see it's not so simple.

"As of this moment...", I paused. SO not a easy question. Especially when I could feel Kurama's eyes burning a whole in the back of my head. "Paramore's new song, Ignorance."

"Oh! Deep!", Kristin exclamed.

"What gives?", Raven asked.

"Who with!?", Amber yelled.

"Guys! Please!", I groaned.

"Sorry.", They all murmmered. I jumped off of the chair and went upstairs with them.

I took them to the game/ movie room. We played games for a few hours then they called us down for dinner.

"You go ahead. I'm not hungery.", I told them. They nodded reluctantly and left the room. I heard the closet door close. Then I left that room and went to the music room. I closed the door and turned on the recording machine. I took a deep breath and started playing my acoustic guitar and started singing.

Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look I see  
Young girls dying to be on TV  
They wont stop 'til they've reached their dreams  
Diet pills, surgery  
Photoshop pictures in magazines  
Telling them how they should be  
It doesn't make sense to me  
Is everybody going crazy?Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong  
I guess things are not how they used to be  
There's no more normal families  
Parents act like enemies  
Making kids feel like it's world war III  
No one cares, no one's there  
I guess we're all just too damn busy  
Money's our first priority  
It doesn't make sense to me  
Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on?  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong  
Is everybody going crazy?  
Is everybody going crazy?  
Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look I see  
Rich guys driving big SUV's  
While kids are starving in the streets  
No one cares  
No one likes to share  
I guess life's unfair  
Is everybody going crazy?  
Is anybody gonna save me?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something,  
something is wrong  
Is everybody going Crazy?  
Can anybody tell me what's going on  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong

I heard clapping at the door. I looked up. It was Kurama. He looked surprised. And for once he wasn't glaring at me. I turned off the recording machine.

"I brought you dinner.", he said. I took it cautiously. I sat down in one of the bean bag chairs. He sat next to me. After a moment or two I told him,

"Thank you." He looked at me. Then smiled.

"Your welcome.", he replied. After a few moments I asked,

"Well.."

"What?"

"Why don't you like me?"

"Excuse me?"

"You have been glaring at me since I first got here. What's up?", I asked. He shrugged.

"I guess I just don't like wolves on first sight much.", he said. I nodded. "But your a pretty nice girl.", he said. I smiled and me sat and chatted for a while. Then Kurama's communicator went off.

"Where are you guys?", Koemna asked.

"Hangin'", I said . Koemna rolled his eyes.

"Really, Ariana."

"Only Kurama, Kristin, Amber, Raven, and I know.", I said. Koemna just shook his head.

"Just get down here.", he said then hung up. I rolled my eyes and got up."Come on fox boy.", I said. He chuckled and we went down stairs. We got to the office and Koemna explained the mission.


End file.
